


Warm You Up

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's cold in Vegas and tweets to say so. He wasn't expecting Chris' reply, especially not the dirty ones that get DMed to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm You Up

_i had no idea it got this cold in vegas... the temp in my truck says 31... fug dat!_

Steve hunched forward, hat pulled low down over his eyes. He rubbed his hands together, blowing on them, his breath visible in the night air. He reached forward and turned the heater up, a soft sigh escaping him at the warmth he could feel starting to blow out. 

His phone beeped and he picked it up, fingers thick as he looked at the message from Christian. _@steviecarslon I can think of a few ways to warm you up_

Chuckling, Steve shook his head as he replied. _@christiankane01 i'm sure you can cowboy._ He sat back in his seat and arched his back, rolling his neck, a groan of relief escaping him as the joints cracked. He was just about to get ready to drive when his phone beeped again 

_@steviecarlson was thinking wrapping you up in a fleece blanket with a mug of hot chocolate._

Steve laughed out loud and sat back in the seat again. _@christiankane01 with marshmallows?_

_@steviecarlson of course marshmallows only the best for you.and think of all the fun we could have curled up in front of the fireplace_ came Christian's reply a few moments later. 

A frown quickly replaced Steve's smile; although yes, being curled up on the couch with Christian was his favourite way to spend a winter evening, he really didn't need the whole world knowing. _d christiankane01 what do you think you're doing, chris? not on twitter, too public, fangirls can see. my MOM can see!_

He put the phone down on the seat next to him and put the truck into drive. He was just about to pull out of the parking garage when his phone beeped again. _d steviecarlson your mama loves me_

"Yeah," Steve agreed outloud, flicking the radio on. "She does." Before he had chance to reply, his phone beeped with another message _d steviecarlson and my mouth around your cock also gets you all hot and bothered. that would warm you up good_

Steve swallowed heavily as he turned the corner, glad of the late hour and lack of traffic. He scrubbed one hand over his face before replying. _d christiankane01 ...god i wish. but you're a couple thousand miles away. and i'm trying to drive._

_d steviecarlson naughty boy shouldnt be texting while driving. maybe i should tan your hide_

Steve groaned and adjusted his pants. _d christiankane01 maybe you should but you're the one who makes videos while driving_ he pointed out, smirking to himself. 

_d steviecarlson maybe we could have some fun making our own videos._

Steve could just picture the grin on Christian's face and he bit down on his lower lip to stifle a moan of need. _d christiankane01 you're getting off subject, kane. thought you were supposed to be keeping me warm_

_d steviecarlson you mean you're not getting hot thinking about us filming me fuckin you till you can't see straight. damn darlin, what am i doin wrong?_

_d christiankane01 me fucking you would be more fun_ Steve sent back. He came to a stop at a red light, exhaled sharply then whimpered reading Christian's next message 

_d steviecarlson you want me on my back or on my hands and knees_

"Fuck yes..." Steve breathed. He closed his eyes briefly, the image of Christian naked, on his back, spread out before him flashing through his mind. Another whimper of need fell from his lips and he started typing a reply when the honking of a horn from behind him startled him. He looked up, swearing loudly when he realised the light had turned green. He physically shook himself as he drove, trying to clear his head even as he picked his phone up _d christiankane01 fuckyes... but i cant keep this up... gonna get myself killed... driving... be home in 5_

_d steviecarlson be safe darlin' i need you in one piece_

Steve smiled and dropped his phone to the seat beside him. He adjusted his pants again, cock throbbing as he tried to concentrate on driving home. Pulling up safely outside his condo, he quickly sent Christian a message to tell him he was home then shouldered his duffle and picked up his guitar case. Climbing the stairs he unlocked the door, pushed it open, took one step in and swore in surprise when his guitar was taken from his hands and he was pulled inside. "Chris?" 

"Hey darlin'," Christian's lips brushed over Steve's before the duffel was lifted from his shoulder and a steaming mug of hot chocolate - with marshmallows - was pressed into his hands. "I got the fire goin' too. And there's blankets on the couch." 

Steve stole a kiss from Christian, grinning as he sipped his drink. "I love you," he whispered. 

"Love you too." Christian paused, waiting for Steve to take another sip of his drink. "So, you want me on my back or on my hands and knees?" 


End file.
